Dilema Neji
by Avykuro
Summary: Oneshot. Kegundahan Neji antara memilih Seme atau mantan Seme-nya, Sasuke si ayam dan Lee si ulet ijo. diantara kebimbangannya itu, muncullah seorang pangeran yg menyelamatkan dan mengambil hatinya. tapi? -mungkin YAOI, just RnR?-


**Disclaimer © akang Kishimoto**

_Avykuro Sabaku Present..._

**DILEMA NEJI**

.

.

.

Dilema cinta...

Ketika kau dihadapkan akan dua pilihan,

Mana yang akan kau pilih?

.

.

.

Seorang cowok bujang bernama Neji Hyuuga sedang terduduk desperate di sebuah bangku taman Konoha, memikirkan nasibnya yang sedang gundah gulana.

TULILULIT---

Ponsel ala 90-an milik cowok gondrong itu berbunyi. Pertanda SMS masuk ke dalam inbox-nya.

**Sasgay****-my-sh*t-love**

_Neji, aku minta maaf. Janganlah kau kembali dengan Lee, aku berjanji takkan menduakanmu lagi._

Neji mendengus. Ia menjedot-jedotkan kepala bundarnya ke pegangan bangku sembari menggumam tak jelas,

'Mana yang akan daku pilih?'

Ya. Cowok putus asa tersebut kali ini tengah berdilema. Dihadapkan akan dua pilihan, sang seme dan mantan seme-nya. Sasuke Uchiha dan Rock Lee si makhluk ijo.

TULILULIT---

**Lee ijo**

_Sudahlah. Tak usah kau perdengarkan omongan Sasuke. dengan bersamaku, dapat kita wujudkan semangat masa muda._

"Aaaagh!" Neji semakin frustasi dan membanting HP kuno-nya. Dia mencintai Sasuke, tapi saat ini ia sedang membenci sang seme-nya itu. shock berat Setelah memergoki Sasuke berselingkuh dengan seorang ratu SMA si Sakura Haruno.

Ya, Sasuke memang kekasihnya sehari yang lalu. Sekarang ini Neji telah menyandang gelar seorang 'Bujang Lapuk' karena baru kemarin di memutuskan kekasihnya itu. Mata Neji memerah. Ia menopang dagunya pada kedua tangan dan kembali melamun.

_Lee, sang mantan kekasih._

Lee yang juga pernah memadu kasih dengannya adalah cinta pertamanya. Mereka berdua putus setahun yang lalu, karena Neji ilfil melihat bulu mata Lee yang kian bertambah tebal. Namun dia menyesali perbuatannya waktu itu. Terbesit di pikirannya bahwa ia ingin rujuk dengan sang mantan seme-nya itu sekali lagi.

"Hah.." Neji menghela nafas berat.

'_Lee yang imut..._'

Kembali, Neji dihadapkan oleh permasalahan yang rumit, tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan sekedar cap-cip-cup belaka. Akankah ada seorang dewa yang akan menolongnya?

Dikala kegundahannya yang bingung antara 'memilih yang mana' itu, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya seseorang itu.

Neji terlonjak. Tak disangka ia bertemu dengan si bungsu Sabaku di sebuah taman sunyi ini. Ya, tak salah lagi, seorang cowok imut-manis berhiaskan tato cinta di jidat. Cowok super cool yang mampu mempesona Neji hanya dengan sekali kibasan rambut merahnya. Sabaku no Gaara.

"A...ada apa?" balas Neji bertanya sambil tergagap. Wajahnya memancarkan semburat kemerahan yang sangat kasat mata.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bersedih. Mau kuajak jalan-jalan?" tawar Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis secepat kilat.

"Ma...mau." balas Neji masih tergagap.

'Dewa penolongku...!' teriak Neji sumringah dalam hati.

-----

Aroma bakso bakar yang menggigit selera. Duo cowok kelaparan itu memandang dua porsi bakso bakar ukuran jumbo yang terhidang di depan mata.

"Ayo makan." ajak Gaara pada Neji yang segera mengangguk pelan.

Neji menyantap basgor-nya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada seorang cowok bermata emerald di sebelahnya. Mata yang indah, pikir Neji. Seketika terbesitlah pikiran untuk menjadikan si Bungsu Sabaku itu sebagai Uke-nya.

Neji melamun, namun ia masih memandangi Gaara yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Ya, kali ini mereka sedang berada di warung bakso bakar 'pak Urip' langganan Gaara.

Memori Neji kembali berputar. ia kembali teringat saat di mana dia dan Lee sedang makan pangsit jempolan di warung pak Marto, warung milik ayah Lee sendiri. Dirinya selalu diberikan menu gratis oleh pacarnya si ulet ijo itu. Semangkuk berdua, sungguh romantis sekali.

Memori Neji berputar sekali lagi.

Hari di mana dia memakan berbungkus-bungkus krupuk upil dan krupuk keong sepuasnya, di sebuah warung milik Uchiha. Sama seperti Lee, Sasuke memberi harga gratis pada Neji untuk makan krupuk di kedainya sesuka hati. Berbagi kerupuk bersama sembari memandangi matahari yang tenggelam, sebuah cerita yang tak kalah romantis.

Neji tersenyum pahit. Namun senyum pahit itu segera digantinya dengan senyum bahagia begitu melihat Gaara disampingnya. Pikirannya semakin melambung. Dipepetnya tubuh si bungsu Sabaku itu, lalu dicolek-coleknya. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang calon Uke yang begitu dicintainya itu. Gaara diam saja, tidak bergerak. Neji semakin berhasrat. Ia menarik lengan si cowok merah itu dengan ganasnya. diciuminya tangan calon Uke-nya itu dari bawah ke atas sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Neji merasa otaknya ingin pecah karena memanas...

Namun, sebuah tangan yang sama seperti yang di taman tadi kembali menepuk pundaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Neji, ngapain kau menciumi basgor-ku seperti itu?" tanya orang yang menepuknya, yang tak lain adalah Gaara sendiri. Ia memandang Neji dengan sedikit tatapan ngeri, seperti melihat tahanan RSJ yang baru saja kabur.

Neji yang tersadar menatap sebuah bakso bakar yang sedari tadi dipelukinya, diciuminya. Basgor yang baru dicurinya dari piring Gaara. Wajahnya langsung memerah malu lantaran kelakuannya seperti orang bodoh. Segera ia melahap bakso bakar yang dipegangnya itu.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Neji kembali berdilema. Tidak, bahkan kali ini dia sedang bertrilema.

.

. . . . . . .

**OWARI**

. . . . . . .

.

Gaje? OOC? Aneh? Garing? Review anda sangat membangun.

Ahoy! Selamat bagi ente2 berpuasa dibulan suci ini. Jgn lupa waktu lebaran selain ngeripiu saya, kasih duit amplopan juga. Maafkan segala kesalahan saia selama ini, termasuk hobi saia yg gemar membashing Char –ditendang-

Berbahagialah anda para SasuFG! Saia menempatkannya di fave char saia! (kok bisa?) alasan: saia udah bosen jdi haters-nya truz, alhasil dy naek pngkat jdi fave saia. tpi ttep saia kagak suka sifat sengaknya itu. –ngibas2 pompom-

FFN lagi sepi ya? Yg ngeRIPIU saia dikit :D

YOSH!

**~ Saia update, andapun REVIU~**


End file.
